The secrets we keep
by glompmeXD
Summary: A short story about Soundwave and what happens when he discovers mysterious behavour by Starscream and his trine mates.


_Ok guys, here we go my first story. Please be kind and I would like to hear what you think about this fic! Constructive criticism welcome_

**The secrets we keep**

Soundwave sat in the Decepticons rec hall; all the Decepticons were drinking after their last energon heist. The far wall was covered in Constructicons laughing as they got tipsy on the high grade they were drinking. The tables were full of the other Decepticons drinking and getting overcharged but Soundwave didn't notice this, Soundwave was only looking at the table next to the window that showed the sea life passing the Nemesis, in particular the three occupants sitting down drinking their third cube of energon, The three seekers Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker. He didn't notice it before until Rumble piped up one day after Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker had beaten the slag out of him for sneaking through the air vents above the air commander's quarters and said "Their such uptight slaggers, the way Starscreams trine mates follow him you'd think they were fussing over him like a sparkling."

Rumble wasn't far off but from what Soundwave had observes over the last few days was that Starscreams trine did seem to worry and fuss about him, the way they were always around him, knew where he was going and always stood just that little bit too close to him as if one of the other Decepticons should attack they would jump in the way. Normally this wouldn't have raised suspicion to him but during the last raid he paid specific attention to the flyers, which almost cost him his right shoulder being blown off by an Autobot. Starscream led the formation as usual with his two other trine mates trying to keep up with him as he flew. They danced across the sky shooting at the scrambling Autobot's bellow, though the return fire resulted in Skywarp and Thundercracker shielding their commander with their own bodies making it look like they got in the way. Everything looked fine until those accursed twins attempted their jet judo, which the seekers absolutely detested. The red one jumped on Skywarps back which resulted in Skywarp losing his balance. The yellow one then proceeded to jump on Starscreams back, suddenly Thundercracker and Skywarp suddenly got completely upset (if they were in their forms the yellow Autobot would be getting the mother of all death glares), they both went and rammed the yellow Autobot off Starscreams back which caused the red one to fall off also.

So because of this Soundwave sat at the corner table alone with a full glass of energon facing the entire room so he could secretly watch the three seekers only a few tables away, intently listening in on their conversation. "So our glorious air commander, do you believe that today's events went well?" "Shut up warp, stop speaking like that, I have still got a dent in my wing from where you ran into me" "Teecee" "warp, don't complain be..." and with that Skywarp purged his tanks on Thundercracker. Soundwave tried not to laugh as the pink goo slid down Thundercrackers cockpit, this though did bring the air commander into a fit of giggles. "Sorry" slurred Skywarp. Sighing Thundercracker got to his feet dragging off his two friends so he could clean up. Soundwave watched them leave, wondering why he dragged them both off?

The next day Soundwave noticed that it was not only Starscreams trine mates that acted strange, but Starscream himself, sure he was still arrogant, treacherous and acted like a smarty bot but it seemed to cover up other things. For one the Constructicons played music really loudly to attempt to stop their acing CPU's that morning, instead of yelling at them to stop it he let them play it, he even moved along in time with the beat as he worked as if he wanted to dance. Secondly they had to do another raid to make up for last night's lost energon, as usual Megatron hurt the humans, Starscream stared at the floor fist clenched steaming, for someone that was supposed to be heartless it sure seemed a lot like caring. There were also a lot of other little signs. It seemed so obvious now as Soundwave worked on a console in the main computer room with Starscream the only other mech in the room working at another console. Starscream had been putting on an act since the beginning, hiding a secret that caused him to hide his own true personality, even his trine mates seemed to be aware of his secret and devoted to protecting him.

"What?" a screechy voice interrupted his thoughts. Soundwave realised that he had completely stopped work and has turned his full attention to Starscream, which sat staring at him mouth half agape and tension rolling off him. Boy did Starscream look sexy, wait what? Shaking his head clean of those thoughts he replied "Request: speak to you later", the seeker was taken aback by this narrowed his optics into slits and asked "why?", "Discussion, meeting room 9, come alone" and with that Soundwave turned back to the console and continued work leaving no room for discussion.

Soundwave sat alone in the small meeting room. Meeting room 9 was the deepest room in the base and was sound proof. Perfect place for a confrontation, he hoped he had the guts to go through with this. The sound of the door opening drew Soundwave from his thoughts. Starscream stepped through the door closing it, Soundwave felt nervousness rolling off Starscream as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "So what is it?" the nervousness showed as Starscream spoke quietly. Soundwave took a breath "demand: what are you hiding" Starscreams optics opened wide jaw dropped arms hanging limply by his sides surprised by the directness of the question and showing that he had hit the nail on the head, per say. After a few second Starscream composed himself "I don't know what you're talking about Soundwave, Have you lost a screw in that CPU of yours?" spluttered Starscream.

"Don't try and hide it, I have being watching you lately, you cover everything up with your treachery and arrogance" Soundwaves irrupt change of tone surprised both himself and Starscream. Visibly shaking Starscream jumped to his feet, slammed his palms against the table and looked directly into Soundwaves eyes visibly shaking. "Are you accusing me of something?" the tone caused Soundwave to flinch at the high pitch sound. "Negative" was all Soundwave could reply.

Staring down at Soundwave visibly shaking, _how, how could he figure it out? _"Don't poke your facial plate into other mechs business" the tone of his voice hurt his own audio receptors, and with that he turned on his turbines and headed out the door as quickly as possible. Storming down the corridors Starscream met no one. Soundwave followed of course interested in why Starscream reacted like that. To his surprise soundwave found that Starscream had forgotten to lock the door to his personal quarters. After doing a quick scan found Starscream to be the only occupant in the room entered and locked it behind him. Deciding he didn't want to seem like a stalker decided to let Starscream know he was there "Starscream, Megatron doesn't know about this, it's for my own personal knowledge" glancing to the left on a small table soundwave found a small device curiously he picked it up, it was a slim black oval with three spikes that curled around sticking out either sides looking like legs with a small button in the middle, pressing the button the six spikes retracted as if to grab onto something. Shifting his gaze Starscream stepped out from a side room and held up his hand. Soundwave held up the device making Starscreams eyes shine in worry. "Sorry I won't be able to get to the bottom if I don't" and with that he closed his fingers breaking the device in to small shards. "No" a high pitch voice rang out of the seekers throat but instead of sounding like the commanders regular screechy voice it sounded like bells chiming, a femmes voice. That's when it hit, Starscream was a femme. All he could do was stare as she tackled him to the ground. Perched on top of his cassette casing she threatened him, "Don't you dare tell anyone", Her eyes flaming a beautiful red.

Starscream after calming down stood up removing excess bulk armour. Before Soundwave could ask Starscream replied, "I wear bulked up armour to hide true form, it also acts as extra protection when I crash". By the time she was done you could tell she was a femme, curvy body and slim. She was the right height for a femme, no wonder everyone thought she was short when she was a mech. It also explained the way Skywarp and Thundercracker acted around her. Suddenly Starscreams turbines swirled in a clockwise direction combining into a high heel. Soundwave was so shocked he could only stutter "Why?" turning around to face him she replied "because the other mechs would not respect me, see me as an object." before turning back around. There was truth in those words, the other mechs complain about the lack of femmes around. So full of information and realization Soundwave did the best thing he could in this situation, his CPU crashed and he fainted next to the crushed voice changer on the floor.

Later, Soundwave woke out of recharge to see Starscream sitting next to him. "I'm sorry I kept this from you" she said softly. Soundwave smiled they had always been best friends, long before the war started, they had met at the science academy as he passed through one day, she had been in that bulky armour the whole time; And when they had built up a strong friendship she was going to tell him but war broke out. When they finally met again he was third in command and Starscream was just promoted to second, both seeming crude they did not re-kindle their friendship as the both thought ill of each other. At least now they could be friends again.


End file.
